Existing folding tables, such as folding tables that are mountable to walls or vehicles include one or more legs or table portions that can be collapsed to reduce the size of the folding table for storage. For example, some existing folding tables can include a plurality of telescoping table portions. Existing folding tables can include a first table portion adjacent to a second table portion that is slidable within the first table portion. As a result, the first and second table portions can include an uneven top surface when they are extended. Additionally, a step can exist at the junction of the first and second table portions. As another example, some existing folding tables are designated to be stored in a vertical position. For instance, the folding table can be attached to a wall at one end. The foldable table can swivel into a vertical position along the wall. Vertically stored tables can occupy wall space and require sufficient clearance to swivel the table into a usable orientation. In some locations wall space is limited by the installation of shelving units or other items mounted to the wall.